The Makai Masquerade
by Gure-dono
Summary: Koenma has invited his friends to a Makai Masquerade! Most everyone is invited. Koenma tells Kurama to invite his girlfriend but she's a little shy. She meets one of Kurama's friends, what will he teach her?
1. Chapter 1

This is how a certian couple of mine met. Well, I hope you enjoy it, it was meant to be a clearer of writers' block, and became a story. But, it's fun. Enjoy!

* * *

Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara stood in front of Koenma's desk, looking at the pieces of paper that he had given them. About six inches by three inches, it could have been anything. And on this one day, the elite group wasn't too keen. The past few months were dead of any spirit activity. Sure, there were a few cases, but it was only Demons like Jyaki. Which where so weak, Kuwabara could even step on them before they got away.

"Well go ahead, open them." Koenma laughed, somewhat amused by how long his top team just starred at the envelopes given to them.

Yusuke ripped his open without care, much like a five-year-old child on Christmas morning. Kuwabara did nearly the same, but with more respect than his so-called "captain". And Kurama and Hiei delicately opened theirs, not wanting to rip or tear anything that was contained. Who knew, maybe it was important information that the team needed for a mission. And if no one but Yusuke brought his, they could have been screwed up if he ripped it.

All four wearily brought out the card that was sealed with the sign of Koenma. Low and behold, it was a cream colored card, with a single red ribbon traced across the card from the upper left hand corner, to the lower right hand corner. And in the middle of that ribbon, was a golden spot with slight noticing of something engraved on it.

"And now open the card." Koenma smiled

The team did so. And were rather shocked by what the words in side contained. Three faces had the look of shock, whist the fourth just held a cocked eyebrow.

"I don't got a tuxedo for this!" Yusuke and Kuwabara shouted

"I may not have the time…" Kurama mumbled elegantly

"And what the hell makes you think I'd go?" Hiei asked rather annoyed

"Your tuxedo's are picked out, you do have the time, and you will go or you will be assigned to one city alone." Koenma smiled angrily.

"Y-yes sir!" Kuwabara and Yusuke said in unison.

"Hai, Koenma-sama." Kurama nodded his head

"Hn…" Hiei gave a reluctant agree. Crossing his arms.

"Yusuke, I have more invitations that I would like you to give out." Koenma rummaged though this desk for a moment pulling out six invitations. "I think you know where to go for these." He held them out to Yusuke

"You know Chu is just going to be a booze-hound…" Yusuke sighed

"I know, I know, but he's fought with you as well with others, they deserve to come as well. Tell them they have tuxes waiting for them as well."

"Yes, Sire." Yusuke growled

"Well that's all boys, you may go now." Koenma smiled happily at them

they all nodded and head for the door when Koenma suddenly realized that his hand was on another invitation for one of Kurama's friends. "KURAMA!" Koenma shouted trying to get his attention

Kurama froze and went back to Koenma's desk as quickly as his legs would allow him. "Yes Koenma!" he tried to sound calm and not shocked, but his facial expressions had become more free over the time with his teammates. And Koenma could tell he was shocked.

"I'm sorry to scare you like that, but I have this," he picked up the envelope. "For you girl friend… the girl… who is your friend." Koenma laughed holding up the invite

"…" Kurama focused on the name on the envelope. "Susmai! You know about her, sir?" Kurama asked. He had though that he was keeping her and her family well hid from any demon.

"How couldn't I know about her, Kurama? She is a demon, and I know about all demons. Plus, I've met her on one occasion; I could tell that she was trying to hide her demon power. Don't worry; she'll fit in just fine. And give these to the girls; I wouldn't want Susmai to feel left out, now would I? She and Kayko are good friends, are they not?"

"Yes, they are." Kurama smiled taking the invitations for Susmai, Kayko, Yukina and Shizuru. "Yukina and Susmai get along well too. Though… I'm not sure about Shizuru…" Kurama added

"Well, whatever the case may be, I'm counting on you to deliver these safely. "

"You can count on me, Koenma." Kurama smiled walking out of the doors, and down the hallways to deliver the invites.

It was about an hour later when Kurama nearly finished passing out the invitations and went over to Susmai's house to give her invitation to her. He was gladly let in and he went up top Susmai's room, since… that's where she mainly spent her time. Kurama, without knocking, freely went into the girls room and plopped on her bed. "Hey there, girly-girl." He chuckled

"Hey Kurama…" she said absent mindedly. "KURAMA?" she spun around in her chair, nearly flying out of it

"Easy now, it's just me." He rested his head on her pillow, smiling

"I didn't expect you…"

"Yeah, I do that sometimes." He laughed humorously

"What do you want?" she asked

"Do I need a reason to visit you?"

"You all ways do."

"Ok, all right, you got me." He sighed. "You have mail." He winked at her smiling holding out the paper

"You're too friendly." She smiled back sighing, reaching for the paper held in Kurama's hands. She broke the seal, taking out the card. She questioned it by raising one eyebrow and lowering the other.

Kurama sniggered.

Susmai opened the card, and her jaw dropped open. "How… how did I get invited to The Makai Masquerade!" she dropped the invite and slumped in her chair

"I have friends in high places." Kurama smiled. "Get dressed, it's tonight."

"I HAVE NOTHING TO WEAR!"

Kurama sighed, and walked up to her dresser. He opened the doors to see many dresses. "Oh yes, Susmai… you have NOTHING to wear…" he moaned

"Those make me look like a slut!" she stammered

"Well you look cute when you look like a slut." Kurama said sarcastically trying to get her into one of these dresses.

"I do not! I look like… a slut!"

"I can _make_ you look like a slut… would you like that?" Kurama smiled devilishly at her with gleaming golden eyes while his hair grew partly white

Susmai flinched, and her fox ears twitched. Her tail flicked and her face was blood red. "N-no thank you!"

"Hm." He merely smiled. "Then out on one of these dresses…" Youko was practically out and saying everything now. Kurama still had control but only wanted to scare Susmai a little bit by his act.

"But…!"

Youko didn't even let her finish that sentence of hers. In a flash, he was next to her, and whispering in her ear. "I have **_ways_** to make you **look** _and_ **feel** like a slut. But then again, why should I have to remind you? You remember all those thousands of years ago, don't you?" he chuckling lightly in her ear

She froze, and a chill went up her spine. Her ears perked up along with her tail and her eyes were wide as Youko said what he did and traced his fingers along her neck. "Ok, I'll pick one out…!

"That's a good girl!" Youko praised her, giving her a kiss on the cheek. He stepped away and let Kurama take over now that his job was done. And once Kurama came back out, Susmai took in a loud gasp of air.

"DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" she shouted

Kurama laughed. "It worked, did it not?"

* * *

I hoped you liked it. And review!Well I have to get going, I'll see ya next time, Adios! 


	2. Telling You

The summer's coming up in 6 days all, 0-0

Bear with me I'm totally dried out for stories and the my friend got me on a new anime, so somehow THAT'S Where everything went T-T

BUT I PROMISE,

I WILL HAVE NEW CHAPTERS AS SOON AS SCHOOL LET'S OUT!


End file.
